legionnairefandomcom-20200216-history
Evangeline Everett
Evangeline "Evie" Leighton Everett, born March 23rd 2019, is the main protagonist of the Legionnaire series. She is the third child (two older brothers, one younger sister) of Mr. and Mrs. Everett. She was enrolled in the North Brooke Academy at a younger age, and attended this school until the winter of 2035 . She applied to the Legionnaire Assessment Base in early November, and was then later accepted into the base a few days after the new year. Home Life Evie was born in Northern Brooke, Neautros Territory. Because this was a neutral territory, Evie was subjected to learning about both conflicting nations, the Legion and the Bond. She is known to have two older brothers, Erik Everett and Wendell Everett, who are considered very accomplished men. Evie also has a younger sister, Susan Everett, who has always been a bit naive when it comes to the world's conflicts and hazards, but she has a good heart. If anything, Evie is closer, or more protective, with Susan. Evie comes from a family who was found in a deep debt, and lives with her grandmother and a few other relatives. Her parents are away at different locations and territories trying to earn a few extra dollars to put her brothers through their prestigious academies. She helps out at her grandmother's house and often regrets the old woman's existence. She is more than happy to look after her younger sister, who is three years her junior. Life at the Northern Brooke Academy Though this is the only school she has ever attended, she completely loathes the majority of the student body--and the staff members. She strongly dislikes the schooling system, which was adopted by the Bond's regulations. Evie has a few acquaintances at the academy, yet hardly recognizes them as friends--because nearly all of them ignore her or fail to acknowledge her mere presence. The ones that do usually offer back-handed comments and condescending statements. Because of her experience at the academy, Evie has a hard time believing most people’s interests or motives when they are around her. However, Evie has found a great friendship in one professor at the Northern Brooke Academy. Evie has known Professor John Powell for about two and a half years since attending her high courses. Within the first few chapters, it's an obvious note that Evie feels comfortable around him, and that he knows quite a bit about her history. Upon receiving a filed piece of "junk mail", which actually happened to be a referred application to the Legionnaire Assessment Base, Professor Powell insisted that Evie submit the file. He is the very first person that Evie informs of her acceptance to the base. Thrilled, yet not surprised, he promises to keep the astonishing news to himself until Evie was comfortable with sharing the news with others. She had a hard time saying goodbye to the professor, but he wished her luck--and, if the Legion was not for her, he once said: "I will always welcome you back". At first, her family thought she was making some kind of desperate joke--they could not believe, or did not want to believe, that she had been accepted. Her two parents, who were not there in person, expressed their happiness for her through a brief and distracted letter, while her two grandmothers did not realize she was serious with this news until the day she finally departed Northern Brooke. The Legionnaire Assessment Base Evie was very nervous when first arriving to the base. Category:Legionnaires Category:Elite Category:Main Characters